Sky that same old Sky
by Virgina Pepper Potts Stark
Summary: Sky tells Syd how he feels for her. Parrings Sky and Syd, Jack and Z under tone


**Sky that same old Sky.**

**One day, Sky was just his same old, same stupid, old boring Sky. But just as he was about to leave, someone pushed him back on the couch. **

"**Syd, is that you?" His voice was filled with happiness. "Yes, it is I." Syd jumped next to him on the couch. He just hugged her; knowing that someone cared for him made him feel happy. **

**Cruger saw this and he knew that it was against rules to have a relationship with anyone in S.P.D., but after seeing how happy they were, he left them alone. Syd was passionately kissing Sky. He felt this eerie feeling inside, he couldn't explain it, but it was just there like nothing he had felt before. She was always peppy and that just made him happy. So he returned the kiss. Somehow he just felt like all his fears were gone. But as almost immediately when it was getting good for both of them, Jack had to say something to tick off Sky. So while Syd, Z, and Bridge were watching, Jack had brought up the whole Dru thing. So the only thing Sky knew how to be was defensive of not knowing Dru thick and thin as he thought he did. Jack always brought out the other side of Sky. **

**Sydney walked to her room with Z hot on her trail. Sydney said softly to Z, "Jack always does this to Sky, why?"**

**Z looks at her friend knowing that Syd was hurting deep. "He doesn't mean to do it."**

**Dr. Kat came into the room. "Sydney, you ok?"**

**Syd replied, "No."**

**Kat looks at Z, mouthing what is wrong? **

**Z mouths back simply saying that Jack ticked off Sky again. Oh, they are in the playroom. **

**After that Kat saw through the glass they were yelling, she saw Jack punch Sky. Seeing the blue ranger with a bloody face made her go in the room, and get him out of there. "Jack!" she yelled, "Don't fight your friends, fight the enemy." She cleans up Sky face. He winces as she wraps up his arm. She said, "Sydney cares about, you know."**

"**Yes, I do." he said softly to her, and then Cruger comes in the room. **

"**Sky, you all right?" Sky starts to say 'yes sir', except Kat told Cruger about Jack yelling in addition to punching Sky. **

**Sky ran to Sydney. Syd saw Sky and she broke out tears. Sky looked at her and he hugged her tightly. She kisses him tenderly, just to let him know she cares. He walks away slowly, not turning back. He goes to his room that he shared with Bridge. He immediately flopped on his bed and fell asleep. Bridge just looked at his frayed friend and smirked. Sydney was filled with hatred towards Jack. Z went to find Jack. She finds him in his room. "Jack, why did you have to hurt Sky?" **

"**Because of Dru."**

"**Well you didn't have to bring it up with Sky, did you?" Jack does nothing or says anything. Z just leaves to take a walk and asks Syd if she would like to go with her on a walk. They take a slow saunter in the park. **

**Syd asks Z, " why now? Now what Z asks? Will I had Bridge tell me if Sky said anything about me… Well what, Z Sky was going to propose to me at lunch today. Z said he was? Are love had been on and off for a while until last week after the incident. He was how cute Z said. Sky and you would make a great couple she said trying to cheer up her teammate. You think so Syd ask? Yes I do Z said. Syd and Z went back to S.P.D. Syd ran to his room seeing that he was awake now she hugged him. He got down on one foot and said Sydney Drew will you marry me? Syd took the ring it was a pink ruby she said I do. She was so happy. Syd ran to Kat and said look. Look at what? The ring, Sky and I are getting married. Hey where is Cruger, Kat? She said I do not know. The next day Sky got a call from his parents. But Syd got instead. Hi is Sky there? Hold on. Syd yells Sky someone is on the phone for you. But as a replacement for getting Sky, Bridge said that he was sleeping. Sorry he is sleeping. Can I have him call you back? Sure Jen said. Ok whom my I say called, oh just say mom. Ok bye have a nice day. Then after that she went into Sky and her room .Sky was already up. Sky your Mom called you. What she did ok. Sky gets the phone and dials number. Wes gets the phone. Hello who is this, Dad it is I Sky. Oh Sky it is you. Dad I can tell from your voice you want me to do something? Right? Right. Dad is mom there I need to talk to her. Jen Sky wants to talk to you. Mom I'm getting married to Sydney that girl I was talking about. You did that is great. How about you invite her to the dance gala. We will be hosting it at are house come early so we can meat her. Ok mom bye see you on Monday. Syd Sky called out my parents invited us to a dance gala. Do you want to go? Syd said sure I would love to. So Sydney went out to buy a dress. She finally found the dress that she liked the most. It was a pink long flowing dress but on the side there we slits. For shoes she wore pink stilettos with little real pink Sapphire they spelled out Princess. She went home and in her room that she shared with Z. On Syd bed there was a box with a letter on it. The box was long. Syd opens it inside of the box is a long pink stem rose. The letter it said Sydney your face is like the sun bright and beautiful as each day comes and goes. Your face is just too beautiful to forget each day. Singed by no one. Humph Syd said. It was Monday Syd got dress in her pink flowing dress with the slits in the sides. The night before she curled her hair. She put her shoes on and put her ruby sapphire necklace as she about to get on someone puts it on for her. Sky is that you. Yes it is we should be going now. Ok Sydney said. In the parking lot of S.P.D there was a limo. Is this for us Sky? Yes Syd, it is Syd get into it. I have something for you. Inside there was a small box. She got into the limo. Inside the box was a ruby and diamonds bracelet. Syd put it on. Then they arrived at Sky house. Here it is Syd, Sky said.**


End file.
